1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid crystal display module for notebook computers, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display module and a fabricating method thereof which is capable of assembling a liquid crystal display module in a reverse direction and preventing light leakage caused by the movement of a reflector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a notebook computer (hereafter NTPC) is manufactured in the size of a notebook for a user to use information while traveling. A liquid crystal display module (hereafter LCM) is used as a display device to display the information in the NTPC.
Referring to FIG. 1 and 2, a LCM for a NTPC includes a liquid crystal display panel 20, a light guide panel 4 converting light incident from a light source so that the light is directed toward the liquid crystal display panel 20; a reflector 8 for preventing a light leakage through a rear surface of the light guide panel 4; a main support 6 for fixing the light guide panel 4; a bottom cover 2 wrapping a side surface and a bottom surface of the main support 6; and a top case 10 wrapping a side surface of the bottom cover 2 and the main support 6 and wrapping an edge of the liquid crystal display panel 20.
The liquid crystal display panel 20 includes an active area where liquid crystal cells are arranged in an active matrix configuration, and driving circuits 14 for driving the liquid crystal cells in the active area.
More particularly, the liquid crystal display panel 20 includes a thin film transistor for switching liquid crystal cells; a driving circuit 14 for driving the thin film transistor; a lower plate 18 where signal lines 16 connected between a driving circuit 14 and the thin film transistor are mounted on a lower substrate; an upper plate 17 having color filters (not shown) divided by cell areas and spread by means of a black matrix band corresponding to a matrix liquid cells on an upper substrate, and a transparent electrode (not shown) on the surface of the color filters. Liquid crystal (not shown) fills the space between the upper plate 17 and the lower plate 18, which is provided by a spacer (not shown) for maintaining a fixed cell gap.
The light guide panel 4 directs the light incident from a light source (not shown) toward the liquid crystal display panel 20. The reflector 8 reflects the light which is directed toward the main support 6 of the light guide panel 4 back again toward the light guide panel 4 so as to prevent the light leakage.
The main support 6 is molded. An inner side wall of the main support is molded to have a stepped face. The reflector 8, the light guide panel 4, an optical sheet 22 and a back light unit, which includes a lamp housing (not shown), are mounted in the lowest layer of the inside of this main support 6. The liquid crystal display panel 20, to which a upper and a lower polarizers 26 and 24 are attached respectively, is placed on the back light unit.
The optical sheet 22 includes a diffusion sheet for diffusing the light that passes through the light guide panel 4 and a prism sheet for adjusting the direction of the light that passes through the diffusion sheet.
The bottom cover 2 includes a planar bottom surface part and a side surface part which are substantially perpendicular to each other for substantially surrounding the bottom surface and side surface of the main support 6.
The top case 10 generally has the shape of a square band having a planar surface part and a side surface part substantially perpendicular to each other. This top case 10 wraps the edge of the liquid crystal panel 20 and the main support 6.
A description of the conventional assembly order of the LCM for NTPC by steps is as follows.
The order in which the LCM is assembled includes providing the bottom cover 2, the main support 6, the reflector 8, the light guide panel 4, the optical sheet 22, the liquid crystal display panel 20 to which the upper and the lower polarizers 26 and 24 are attached, and finally the top case 10.
Due to the nature of the previously mentioned assembly order, the light guide panel 4 is assembled after assembling the reflector 8, such that the light guide panel 4 is affixed to the top of the reflector 8. Accordingly, the reflector 8 wraps the bottom surface of the light guide panel 4 to prevent the light leakage of the light guide panel 4. As shown in FIG. 3, a part projecting from the side surface of the reflector 8 is inserted into the groove 28 formed in the support main 6.
However, there is a need to make the previously described LCM of the NTPC slim to reduce its thickness and weight. To make the LCM slim, it is conventionally assembled in reverse direction of the previously described assembly order which includes providing the main support 6, the optical sheet 22, the light guide panel 4, the reflector 8, the bottom cover 2 and the top case 10.
Unfortunately, if the conventional LCM is assembled in the reverse direction, movement of the reflector 8 occurs, causing poor assembly yields. Also, due to such the movement of the reflector 8, light leakage occurs.